Different Version Of Video Games
Before a game and A Scratch game were released, many of the stuff that was not in the released versions were taken out. Here, we look at the beta elements. The Battle of the Cartoons * Devon and the other characters were different in the beta versions. * Volcano Hot Sauce was meant to be a playable character in the game, he still is in the final version but you don't play as him instead but he is one of Devon's Attacks. * Characters had different attacks at one point. * Devon would have kicked the robots instead of punching and throwing rocks at the robots. * Also most of the characters did not smile in the beta. * Emliy had a different costume instead of her blue swimsuit. * Not only did Emily had a different costume but other characters did too. * A Robo-Crying Invader Zim was going to be in the game but it was taken out due to the fact that other characters had robot bosses and so much development work was being put in. But in the GBA; DS; Nintendo GameCube; PlayStation 2 And Xbox versions there is a Robo Zim. * Devon's and SpongeBob's Plane was different in the beta version. * Coins were Different. * Some bosses were different and some others were cut. * Teenage Gaz Was Going to be Different In The Beta. * You would play as Different Characters in Different worlds. * Most of the bosses were not in the beta version. * SpongeBot SteelPants Had a different outfit when he is battling Robo-Devon. * The boss arenas looked different. * Robot Enemies was in Different worlds Too. * SpongeBob was going to wear his Krusty Krab hat In the Beta Version But it was remove but you can see some screenshots of SpongeBob wearing his hat. * Devon's Brain and Devon's Heart was meant to be a Level But it was taken out because of so much work. * Also Devon's Brain Did not has a Brain Stem. * Bosses health meters were different. * There's a unused level called Devon's Dream (un-used level). * Items were different in a version. * Devon and the characters had unused character cries when getting hurt. Gallery Spongebob at Devon's World insted Zim's World.jpg|SpongeBob and Devon At Devon's World instead of Invader Zim's World. Spongebot Different Outfit.png|SpongeBot's different outfit when His was Battling Robo-Devon. Hot sauce drop.jpg|One of Devon's attacks that was going to be playable. Title screen with spongebob with other people.png|Devon's Dream but it was removed in the final version. Spongebob_beta.jpg|Coin counter and Fuel Counter in the Beta version of A Level of SpongeBob And Devon getting chased by a big Robo-Gumball and Robo-Invader Tak. Blue Child Crying Zim.jpg|A Character That was Supposed to Get a Robotic Version of himself But it was only In The GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameBoy Advance, and DS, Versions. Scary Face.png|A different version of the Floating Head boss. SpongebobPickles.jpg|Beta Version of SpongeBob Wearing his Hat. nickelodeon_7359_1.jpg|Gumball And Tak At Steven's World Instead of SpongeBob And Paper Child Gir. spongebobdoom6t.jpg|Steven And SpongeBob Dealing with a Robot Clone Of Bule Child Crying Zim In Devon's Space Ship. Plankton!_Gallery_(33).jpg|Devon's Brain In the Beta vesrion As a Level. VHH.jpg|Devon's Heart as a Level. Proto_airplane.jpg|Devon's And SpongeBob's Plane. Coin_NSMB2.png|A Different version of a Coin. Teen Gaz different Out fit.jpg|Teenage Gaz Different Outfit. Case of the Missing Safe (Video Game) *There's was A Level Where you play as SpongeBob And Jump On Jellyfish In Jellyfish fields. SCOTMS Beta Gameplay.jpg|Beta Level. Bits and Bobs *Artwork for Patrick was found in the game, he appeared to be made out of felt that was made in different colors, but Patrick never appears in it. *There is a test level called "enemy01," which features three cardboard boxes set up in a staircase like manner, the background is pink felt (the same used for the unused Patrick artwork.) There is a Paintbrush Dummy on the second box and a immobile Sushi Spider on the ceiling, past the boxes is a large abyss, the camera wont follow you, so it looks like a single gap. **There is also "enemy02," which has a unusually stretched cardboard box, along with a Pencil Dummy and mobile Sushi Spider, the background is a blue felt. **The last one is "enemy03" and has a long cardboard box the player is on a and a normal one with a Popsicle Stick Pirate on it. *A texture labeled, "feather_button" exists, it appears to be a white button with feathers sticking out of it, it purpose is currently unknown. *A sequel was planned, but never made, some enemies from it would've been: **A fish, which was a orange cottonball with a blue buttonn for a eye, it also had a Chinese/Japanese hand fan for a fin. **A blue mug with popsicle sticks for hands, that would've thrown golf balls. **A orange mug that is like the blue mug, but rather drops golf balls. **A jellyfish with a paper bag for a body and glove for tentacles. Youdoodle-2018-02-25T10-29-06Z.png|The Patrick model. 1519574197410.png|enemy01 1519575850388.png|enemy02 File:1519599122141.png|enemy03 1519575298401.png|feather_button 1519771426751.png|The fish enemy from the cancelled sequel. 1519774826090.png|The mug enemy from the cancelled sequel. 1519775241642.png|The other mug enemy from the cancelled sequel. youdoodle-2018-02-27T18-57-41Z.png|The jellyfish from the cancelled sequel. Category:Devon5432 Category:Video Games Category:2017 Category:The Battle of the Cartoons